Cold Nights and Bright Lights
by EB91
Summary: Mimi's on her way home after work one night, and sees something very...moving. :P Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here's a short one! Basically, I had a dream with part of this in it (wtf? ahaha) and was pretty much writing it all day in my head, in school. I decided to make it into two chapters instead of just one very long one.  
****(I know at some parts it miiiiight not make complete sense, or may sound rushed/cheesy, but it's all fillers. I just wanted toget the main point across.)**

**read and review! I hope you like it!  
****Note - all characters belong to Jonathan Larson. word.**

--

Mimi took a deep breath in, letting the cool New York air fill her lungs

Mimi took a deep breath in, letting the cool New York air fill her lungs. It was late at night, and she had just gotten out of work at the Cat Scratch. She decided to walk home – the coldness would feel good against her hot skin.

Mimi walked straight for a few blocks, then turned left down the street that her, Mark's and Roger's loft building resided on. To see if any lights were on, she looked down a little bit to the building. Nothing. But, something in the distance caught her eye instead.

It was a big van parked in front of the loft. _'Buzzline.'_ she thought. Confused, she checked her watch. 2:17AM. _'Mark couldn't still be working, could he?'_ she thought. _'Hm...maybe he's keeping it over night or has to go somewhere in the morning.'_ she shrugged it off.

As she walked closer, the bright streetlight a few feet away from the van shone down on it, revealing its back, its huge windows reflecting her dark, far away silhouette. It was kind of hard to make out her reflection this late at night. She was wearing an all-black outfit: black sweater, mini skirt, fishnets and thigh-high leather boots. It wouldn't have been hard for her to hide in the shadows if she needed to.

Mimi looked down, still walking closer. When she got close to the car, she looked up again, the van in better view this time. She went to look into the large black windows to check if her makeup was smudged. When she got close enough, she realized the van was moving; _shaking_. Eyes widening, she grinned.

_'Yeah, Marky!'_ she thought, getting closer and ducking, wanting to see if anything was happening. She got to the back of the van and held herself to the door, slowly easing herself up to look into the window.

All of a sudden, with a loud _bang_!, a hand slammed up against the inside of the window. Scared out of her wits, Mimi jumped off the van and rand into the shadows cast by the loft. She stayed there for a minute, making sure no one would find her if they came out of the van. When no one came out, she snuck back over to the van and stood a good distance from it, just enough to see the windows in full view. The hand was slightly larger than she expected, considering most the women Mark worked with were tiny little things. Then _bang_! and another hand was pressed flat against the window. Mimi squinted and shielded the harsh streetlight from her eyes so she could look into the van better.

"Mark?!" she questioned out loud, eyes widening. She could just see his hands and his face, inches away from the window, fogging it up with his deep, hot breaths, obviously bent over and using the interior as support. His eyes were shut tightly, his mouth in a loose 'O' formation. He was forcefully getting pushed back and forth, his palms and fingertips becoming whiter and whiter with each thrust.

"What the hell?!" Mimi whispered. Mark was straight and happily dating Maureen, and here he was, obviously taking it from another man.

She wanted to look away._ 'This is so wrong.'_ she thought, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. He was starting to move faster, and she didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but she swore she saw Mark push himself forcefully back onto whomever the mystery man was. His face changed from a loose 'O' to his mouth shut into a tight frown, to bearing his teeth in an animalistic way.

"Fucking...take me...Roger!..." Mimi heard his scream, slightly muffled by the vehicle's walls surrounding him.

"Oh my god." she couldn't take her eyes away, especially when he leaned his head back, and the frantic pushing slowed down.

_"Oh.My.God."_ she thought, blinking when Marks hands had come off the window, leaving two dripping spots on the now fogged up window.

Running as quietly as she could, Mimi ran up the shaded stairs of the loft, and up to her apartment. When she arrived, she quickly closed the door and ran to her room, throwing her boots, fishnets and skirt off and jumped into bed. In the silence, she heard two car doors open, then slam shut.

Knowing he was coming, she calmed her breath and pretended to be asleep. All of a sudden, her apartment door opened as Roger made his way in. He closed the door quietly and made his way to the bedroom. Mimi held her breath as he undressed and climbed into bed. Thankfully, she was facing the other way, or he would've seen her eyes wide open. He cuddled up to her, his warm body pressed up against hers, and fell asleep. Mimi just lied there with his heavy arm around his waist, awake, and stayed like that the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here's the second (and final!) chapter! Please read and review! :)**

The next morning, when Mimi woke up, Roger was nowhere to be seen

The next morning, when Mimi woke up, Roger was nowhere to be seen. She looked around for a bit. No one. She found a note on the table.

_Mimi –_

_Went to Mark's for breakfast. Will be home later._

_-Roger_

With that, Mimi wrinkled the paper and threw it behind her back. _'If he wants to play that way, then we can play that way.'_ she thought, and started towards the door to go up a floor to Mark's loft.

When she got to his door, she took a deep breath, and opened it without even knocking. She looked in and a wave of relief washed over Mimi. Roger and Mark were sitting at his table with coffee and cereal in front of them. Both looked exhausted.

"Hey...Meems." Mark said quietly from his place as she walked to the table, shifting his weight uncomfortably in the chair. Mimi closed her eyes and sighed, blocking out the image of her sore friend. A few seconds passed, creating an awkward moment.

"You boys have fun last night?" she asked calmly, as she casually and slowly traveled back to the door.

"Sure." Mark answered positively.

_'They have no idea what I'm talking about.'_ she thought, pausing at the door.

"It's just..." she started, causing both of the blond men's eyes to shift from their cereal to her.

"Next time, you should invite me." she said seductively, winking at them as she slipped out the door, giggling at Mark's and Roger's faces.

As soon as she stepped out of the room, Mark and Roger looked at each other, shocked, with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Coming boys?" Mimi called distantly from outside the hallway.

Taking one more glance at each other and swallowing hard, Mark and Roger quickly got up and rushed out of Mark's apartment to run to Mimi's waiting room.

**;P**

**OH! and I'm sorry about not adding a third chapter to my other story, "Unexpected Surprises" lately! I've been wicked stressed for the last few weeks, and have a bad case of writers block. Sooo...read, review, help maybe? Hmm..I have a central idea...  
ANYWHO! ENJOY!**


End file.
